If I Become
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Remaja miskin bernama Sehun bertekad memberikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk ayahnya yang sudah bekerja keras menafkahi keluarga. (*)au!pemulung, exo family


Author : tjhanyeol

Title : If I become

Genre : Family, au!pemulung (halah=_=)

Main casts : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other casts : exo members

Length : oneshot

A/N : Maaf ya kalau bahasanya gak enak dibaca atau gak bagus, soalnya lagi nyoba pake bahasa kayak gini.-. maaf juga kalau gak jelas, tapi semoga ada yang rnr terus suka; w ;

untuk bapak syarief tercinta yang tampan dan perutnya kekar'3' happy birthday, dad! love u~

(*) ff aku dua tahun yang lalu jadi bahasanya itu _ya begitulah_._.v

* * *

**If I become**

Chanyeol, seorang duda yang hidup dengan satu anak, sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu anak tercintanya; Oh Sehun. Chanyeol menghangatkan ikan asin yang ia dapat kemarin dari tempat pembuangan akhir di dekat rumahnya (sebenarnya rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang ini berada di tempat pembuangan sampah).

Ikan asin tersebut sudah Ia bagi menjadi empat bagian: untuknya dan Sehun bertahan hidup selama empat hari pula. Mereka hanya makan sekali dalam sehari, dan semoga ikan asin yang Chanyeol bagi menjadi empat bagian itu dapat mempertahankan hidup mereka hingga empat hari kedepan. Bicara soal empat hari kedepan, mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Pada tanggal 27 November, Chanyeol akan berulang tahun. Itu artinya akan ada _makanan mewah_ pada hari itu, dan Chanyeol sudah merencanakan seperti apa acara perayaan ulang tahunnya yang akan ia rayakan bersama anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sehun-a." panggil Chanyeol yang sedang menyaring minyak jelantah dari ikan asin yang sudah ia hangatkan itu.

"Ada apa, pak?" Sehun mengancingkan pakaian seragamnya yang lusuh sambil memerhatikan penampilannya dari pantulan cermin milik mereka yang retak.

"Sarapan."

Setelah Sehun selesai merapihkan penampilannya di depan cermin, ia pun memakai tas hitam berselendangkan tulisan kuning 'police line' miliknya, kemudian mengambil sebuah piring dari dapur (yang jaraknya hanya tiga sampai empat langkah dari kamarnya) dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Makan yang banyak ya, nak." Chanyeol memberikan Sehun satu centong nasi penuh, sementara dirinya hanya tiga suap nasi.

"Bapak nggak lapar kok." ucap Chanyeol seperti telah membaca pikiran anaknya yang mengerutkan alis ketika melihat porsi nasi Chanyeol.

"Bapak yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan anaknya. Padahal ia belum sama sekali mengisi perutnya dari kemarin hanya demi menghemat uang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya agar Sehun dan dirinya dapat menikmati _makanan mewah_ lagi. Chanyeol sangat senang melihat Sehun yang berteriak heboh setelah melihat nasi bungkus beserta daging rendang yang ia beli tahun kemarin untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan ia pikir tahun ini harus lebih _mewah_ lagi.

"Hey lihat tuh si anak pemulung, hahaha!" seru salah satu teman sekolah Sehun bernama Baekhyun ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Murid yang lain pun menertawakan Sehun. Yang ditertawakan hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir karena merasa malu.

"Kalian jangan berkata seperti itu!" teriak salah seorang murid yang diketahui bernama Luhan. Mendengar teriakan itu, Sehun pun tersenyum kecil karena merasa dibela oleh murid yang paling berpengaruh di kelas.

Luhan pun melanjutkan, "Dia itu kan yang membantu kita membuangkan sampah-sampah… seperti ini!" botol minuman kosong yang ia pegang, ia lemparkan pada Sehun, begitu juga dengan murid lain yang mulai melemparkan sampah-sampah pada Sehun.

Pada jam istirahat terlihat Sehun duduk sendirian di kantin. Ia sedang menunggu Jongin-teman-sepemulungannya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Ketika Sehun melihat kedatangan seorang murid dengan pakaian seragam yang lusuh kearahnya, ia pun langsung melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Jongin.

"Bapakku ulang tahun, Ngin." kata Sehun setelah Jongin duduk di seberangnya dengan nyaman.

"Kapan?"

"Empat hari lagi." jawab Sehun sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kamu nggak akan ngasih hadiah?" Jongin mengeluarkan plastik berisikan gorengan dari kantung celananya.

"Mmm, enggak tahu juga sih. Menurutmu aku harus ngasih apa?" tanya Sehun yang menelah ludahnya ketika melihat gorengan yang ada di tangan Jongin.

"Berlian? Kalung emas? Aish, mustahil." Jongin memasukan semua sisa gorengan yang ada di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya dapat menjilat bibirnya sambil membayangkan betapa nikmatnya gorengan itu bila dirasakan oleh lidahnya… dan renyahnya gorenga-

Chanyeol mengelap keringat yang ada di kening dengan punggung tangan kotornya. Seharian ia mencari botol bekas plastik, kaleng, dan apa saja yang nantinya ketika ditimbang dapat ditukar dengan uang. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tadi pagi sebelum pergi _bekerja_, bahwa ia akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sampah sebanyak mungkin. Ia ingin membahagiakan seseorang di hari ulang tahunnya nanti. Bukankah seharusnya yang berulang tahun yang dibahagiakan? Menurut Chanyeol, membahagiakan anak tersayangnya-Oh Sehun, adalah sesuatu yang dapat membahagiakannya juga.

Melihat ada gerobak es cendol yang diam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol langsung buru-buru menghampiri gerobak tersebut.

"Bang, berapa es cendolnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tali yang terikat pada keranjang sampah dari kedua pundaknya.

"Dua ribu won." jawab si tukang cendol tak acuh.

_Aish._

"Oh." dengan percakapan singkat itu pun Chanyeol mengambil kembali keranjang sampah yang tergeletak di dekatnya kemudian pergi, ia berencana untuk menghemat uang miliknya hari ini.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang dari tempat penukaran sampah, Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat berbilik kayu yang ia sebut rumah agar dapat menyimpan kembali keranjang sampah yang sudah ia bawa seharian, setelah itu Chanyeol pun pergi ke sebuah sungai yang terletak dekat dengan lingkungan TPA untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang ditempeli keringat dan debu.

"Bapak!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya saat melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya. Ketika Sehun sudah berada di dekat sungai, ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian membuka baju seragamnya untuk bergabung dengan Ayahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terlihat sibuk membersihkan tubuh sendiri, Sehun yang jahil pun mulai bermain-main air dengan Ayahnya. Sore ini di sungai itu hanya terisi oleh sepasang Ayah dan anaknya yang sedang bermain air, serta gema tawa bahagia dari mereka berdua.

"Bapak mau hadiah apa?" tanya Sehun setelah ia dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatan _mandi_ mereka.

"Hadiah untuk apa?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja untuk ulang tahun bapak!" Sehun cekikikan sambil membenarkan letak tas yang ia selendangkan pada bahunya.

"Oh, Bapak ingin rumah baru."

Kemudian hening,

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Chanyeol menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar gurauan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak anaknya, "Bapak bercanda, nak."

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ayahnya, "Eh? Oh… Ah!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kekonyolan masing-masing. Chanyeol menarik pundak Sehun agar tubuh mereka berdua dapat lebih dekat. Sehun yang mengerti pun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol yang Sehun baru saja sadari bahwa tubuh Ayahnya ternyata lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Sehun merangkul tubuh itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu _rumah_ mereka, kemudian menutupnya kembali lalu _menguncinya_; mengaitkan kawat yang menempel pada pintu rumah mereka sehingga pintu tersebut tidak dapat dengan mudah dibuka… meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia membuat kunci sederhana seperti itu pada pintu rumahnya.

_Untuk apa membuat kunci pintu jika sebenarnya tidak ada benda apapun yang perlu dilindungi? Seperti barang mahal yang orang lain miliki di setiap rumah, _pikir Chanyeol.

Lamunan Chanyeol terusik oleh suara Sehun yang menguap. Sehun membuka kancing baju seragamnya kemudian berkata pada Chanyeol,

"Bapak bau keringat."

"Hey, kamu yang lebih bau. Bapak tidak bau." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengendus ketiaknya.

"Ha! Lihat baju Bapak bolong!" seru Sehun dengan gelak tawanya yang khas ketika melihat lubang pada kaos Chanyeol di bagian ketiaknya, tapi kemudian tawanya terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Ayahnya memang selalu memakai kaos yang sama setiap harinya. "Mian," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Baju Bapak memang bolong, kenapa harus meminta maaf?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun kemudian membuka kaos berlubangnya itu dan melanjutkan, "Itu fakta, nak." sambil melemparkan kaosnya ke dalam sebuah ember yang berisikan air sabun.

"Maaf ya, pak. Sehun punya banyak _baju bagus_, dan terus minta dibelikan baju baru setiap tahun, jadinya uang Bapak tidak cukup membeli baju baru untuk Bapak sendiri." Sehun menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan tangis. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum pada anaknya; berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu disesali atau dikhawatirkan. Chanyeol memeluk anaknya erat sambil membisikan kata-kata yang diharapkan dapat membuat Sehun tenang.

Dilihatnya Jongin berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan coklat cap ayam jago di tangannya. Seketika rasa lapar pun mulai dirasa Sehun.

"Oi! Ngin!" Sehun melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun-a!" Jongin mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menggigit coklat murah yang ada di genggamannya, membuat Sehun menelan paksa ludahnya.

Jongin mengambil sebuah bangku yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ngin! Hari ini Bapakku ulang tahun, tapi aku bingung mau ngasih apa." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm… kamu sudah tanya apa yang Bapakmu mau?"

"Rumah baru, tapi kata Bapakku itu cuman bercanda."

"Kenapa nggak beli rumah Barbie? Mungkin lebih murah." Jongin memasukkan potongan terakhir dari coklat yang dibawanya, lalu menjilat bibirnya ketika coklat tersebut telah ia telan.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "Tetap saja mahal, pabo." jawab Sehun.

Terlihat Sehun berpikir keras untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya sebuah cahaya datang pada pikirannya, "Ah! Aku baru ingat soal insiden kaos bolong Bapak."

"Mmm… kaos Ambuku juga ada yang bolong, tapi aku tidak bangga sepertimu." ucap Jongin kebingungan.

"Ngin! Antar aku ke pasar baru nanti pulang sekolah, ya?!" Sehun menarik-narik lengan pakaian Jongin.

Jongin terlihat syok, "Eh? Buat apa?! Aku tidak mau menjual ikan cupang lagi, kamu tahu itu kan. Zaman sekarang mana ada yang mau membeli ikan begituan."

"Ey, Bukan! Tapi kita-" Bel jam istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." lanjut Sehun setengah berteriak karena Jongin sudah berjalan keluar dari kelas Sehun.

Chanyeol memberhentikan gerobak sayur yang lewat di depannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sayuran-mayur yang terpajang di atas gerobak di depannya itu. Si tukang sayur terlihat ragu-ragu ketika melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Tapi rasa ragu itu hilang ketika Chanyeol merogoh saku celana kain tipisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang sejumlah dengan harga seluruh hal yang Chanyeol beli.

"Makasih ya, bang!" Chanyeol pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju arah jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dalam perjalannya, Chanyeol tertawa kecil sendiri, membuat orang-orang di sekitar yang melihatnya memandang Chanyeol aneh. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh bayangan ekspresi Sehun yang pastinya sangat senang apabila mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya telah memasakan masakan yang enak untuknya, sehingga Chanyeol yang masih sedang melamun, tidak menyadari sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sehun menunggui Jongin di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia telah memberitahu Jongin untuk pergi ke pasar baru terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sehun melihat banyak di antara mereka yang terlihat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dan salah satu di antaranya adalah Jongin.

"Ngin!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Oi! Seh."

"Ayo, pasar baru tutupnya kan jam tiga sore." Sehun menarik lengan pakaian Jongin.

"Mmm, terus?" Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang basah karena keringat.

"Nanti keburu tutup, Ngin." Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Jongin terlihat berpikir keras, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang _memang_ gatal: pengaruh sabun rambut murahan yang ia pakai dua minggu sekali. "Ya sudah lah. Aku sih ikut aja."

Berdua, Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar yang dinamakan Pasar Baru. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kios-kios yang ada di dalam gedung besar tersebut. _Semoga barang-barangnya tidak mahal,_ ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Ya! Jadi nggak beli hadiahnya?" tangan Jongin dilambaikan di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh, ya tentu saja jadi." Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam pasar baru itu.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera memasuki pasar baru yang hari itu tidak terlalu memiliki banyak pengunjung atau pembeli.

"Aku mau belikan Bapakku kaos baru, tapi bingung mana yang murah dan bagus." ucap Sehun sambil mencari kios-kios yang menjual pakaian bagus dengan tanda diskon di atas raknya.

"Oh! Sehun-a, diskon tujuh puluh persen!" seru Jongin antusias, menarik lengan Sehun untuk dibawanya kearah dimana kios tersebut berada.

Sehun yang mendengar seruan Jongin, langsung mengikuti kemana Jongin membawanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terlihat ragu ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di atas lantai kios yang sekarang telah ia masuki. Tapi rasa ragu itu hilang ketika melihat si pemilik kios memasang ekspresi yang ramah dan menenangkan.

"Mau cari apa, dik?" tanya si pemilik kios sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, begini… mmm…" Sehun tiba-tiba bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pakaian bagus dengan harga yang murah, ia takut jika ia langsung mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, itu akan terlalu terus terang dan memalukan.

Si pemilik kios mengikuti pandangan Sehun pada rak pakaian-pakaian sisa yang diberi potongan harga sebanyak tujuh puluh persen itu. Menyadari apa yang remaja di depannya ini inginkan, si pemilik kios tersenyum lebar.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya si pemilik kios berkata,

"Aku bisa memberikan itu gratis padamu."

"Eh?!" lantas saja Sehun heran dan terkejut mendengar ucapan si pemilik kios yang tiba-tiba, lebih tepatnya Sehun merasa antusias dan peka terhadap kata 'gratis'.

"Lagi pula pakaian itu sudah lama tidak terjual, mungkin karena modelnya yang sudah tidak zaman atau entahlah. Tapi itu pun… kalau kamu mau." si pemilik kios mengecilkan nada bicaranya pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ne! Aku mau! Aku hanya minta satu kaos untuk dipakai sehari-hari."

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau yang ini?" si pemilik kios mengambil satu helai kaos berwarna biru muda yang disablon dengan tulisan 'Aku sayang anakku'.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Sayur-mayur yang baru saja ia beli berceceran di jalan, sebagian ada yang terinjak, dan ada juga yang terlindas oleh ban kendaraan. Tidak ada yang menolongnya, orang-orang yang melihat Chanyeol tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan raya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Chanyeol melihat seorang pemulung yang ia kenal berlari ke arahnya panik, Kris.

"Oh! Chanyeol-a, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kris sambil membantu Chanyeol berdiri dengan hati-hati. Yang ditolong tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ia malah mendesis karena sakit yang dirasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya saat mencoba berdiri.

"S-sayurnya," Chanyeol menarik lengan Kris, ia mencoba untuk mengucapkan lebih dari satu kata, tapi sekarang itu menjadi satu hal yang sulit dilakukannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan sayurannya. Sekarang pikirkan keadaanmu dulu. Kalau Sehun tahu, nanti dia bakalan khawatir."

Terlihat Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk dirinya dan Sehun. _Motor sialan!_, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kris menyarankan Chanyeol untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi yang disarankan malah menolak, berkata bahwa ia tidak mau membuang uang dan waktunya hanya untuk pergi ke tempat yang mahal baginya. Lagipula ia harus cepat-cepat menemui Sehun, karena kalau Chanyeol tidak pulang pada jam seperti biasanya, anak satu-satunya itu akan khawatir.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol pun pasrah saja ketika Kris membawanya menggunakan angkutan kota yang lewat di depan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sehun berjalan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang ditautkan pada tangan Jongin dengan riang. Tidak henti-hentinya Sehun tersenyum lebar, memikirkan ekspresi atau respon yang akan ia dapat ketika Sehun memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang sudah ada di tangannya itu pada Ayahnya.

Tapi rasa riang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika ia melihat rumahnya dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Tepatnya teman Ayahnya yang sesama pemulung.

"Ng-ngin! Kenapa mereka mengerubuni rumahku?" Sehun mengguncangkan tangan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia juga merasa khawatir karena pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini baru pertama kali ia lihat, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Seh." jawab Jongin.

Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan lebih dekat menuju rumahnya. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang negatif; _bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Bapak lalu membuat Bapak meninggal? Terus aku akan hidup sebatang kara, dan memutusk-_

"Ya! Oh Sehun?" seru seseorang pada Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Suaranya terdengar familiar bagi Sehun.

Kris.

"Oh?! Om Kris, apa yang terjadi? Bapak baik-baik aja kan?!" tanya Sehun panik.

"Mmm… Bapakmu, nah ini yang mau Om bicarakan."

Pikiran-pikiran negatif bermunculan kembali. Sehun berlari melewati Kris menuju rumahnya dengan sangat kencang. Ia juga mendorong atau memaksakan dirinya untuk dapat melewati kerumunan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh rasa lega ketika melihat Ayahnya, Chanyeol, sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya; membahas apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja, dan lain-lain.

"Bapak!" Sehun membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke pangkuan Ayahnya.

"Eh? Sehun. Sudah pulang ya." ucap Chanyeol canggung.

"Bapak, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sama Bapak?" diguncangnya pelan tubuh Chanyeol oleh Sehun.

"Hehe, Bapak jatuh dari tangga di rumah."

"Bohong! Rumah kita kan nggak bertingkat."

Chanyeol terlihat baru menyadari jawaban yang baru ia pilih sebagai penutup kebohongannya. Terkadang memang hidup ini penuh dengan khayalan yang tinggi.

"Bapakmu kecelakaan, Seh." ucap Kris yang ikut bergabung dalam percakapan antara anak dan Ayah itu. "Dia tadinya membeli sayur-mayur yang banyak dan mahal, kemudian mungkin karena tidak fokus pada apa yang ada di sekitarnya, jadilah Bapakmu ini ditabrak oleh motor. Sayur-mayur itu untuk kamu, Sehun. Bapakmu ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya denganmu, tadinya ia akan memasakkanmu makanan yang enak biar kamu senang."

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya dapat mendesah. Ayahnya memang selalu ceroboh dan aneh.

"Bapak, kan yang ulang tahun itu Bapak. Bukan aku. Harusnya aku yang bikin Bapak senang."

"Tapi-"

" Selamat ulang tahun ya, Pak. Ini buat Bapak, maaf ya Pak, aku belum sempat membungkusnya." Sehun memberikan Chanyeol kantung keresek hitam berisikan kaos yang baru saja ia dapat gratis dari pasar baru.

Berusaha untuk bangun, Chanyeol dibantu oleh Sehun agar Ayahnya itu dapat duduk dengan tegak.

"Makasih ya, nak. Bapak gak tahu apa jadinya kalau kamu nggak ada di dunia ini." ucap Chanyeol bergetar.

"Sama-sama, pak. Aku juga nggak tahu bakalan gimana hidup tanpa Bapak. Aku selalu bersyukur sama Tuhan pada apapun yang aku punya sekarang, termasuk Bapak." Sehun tersenyum.

" So sweet!" teriak Kris dan Jongin bersamaan ketika Sehun meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggam.

"Abah, aku juga mau kita kayak mereka." tunjuk Jongin pada momen-momen indah antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Iya, nak. Kalau gitu, kita pulang yuk! Ambu pasti sudah menunggu." Kris meraih pundak anaknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah rumah mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Sehun dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik.

"Sudah kamu kasih bajunya?" tanya Luhan pada salah seorang pegawai kios milik Ayahnya.

"Yap, aku memberikan apa yang cocok untuk Ayahnya itu. Sepertinya tuan memang hebat memata-matai teman tuan itu."

"Bagus, anak yang baik memang berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik pula." jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum puas.

"Jika aku menjadi seperti mereka yang kurang beruntung, _bukannya Tuhan tidak mendengar do'a kita tapi Ia tahu yang terbaik..._" lanjut Luhan dengan nada bernyanyinya yang sumbang.

_Jika aku menjadi…_

* * *

balesan review cerita sebelumnya di sini aja ya hehe, gak apa-apa kan'-')/

Krisensation: emang di copy dari cerita radit & jani kok. udah diedit lagi a/n-nya, makasih udah rnr :)

: hehehe sip. ini ff aku yang lain'3')/ thanks udah rnr

KRISme: sequel gimana ya aku bingung.-.

Shim Agassi: ini sebenernya kalo diliat di wp ada perbedaan flashback sama kejadian yg lagi terjadi._.v tapi karna aku masih abal di web ini makanya deh-_- padahal udah aku edit lebih dari lima kali biar yg flashback itu italic;_; tapi makasih ya udah rnr

Ryu Chanhyun: iya sad ending.-. maaf ya. makasih rnr-nya~

shiminkyuu: iya mati'-'

anonstalker: okay!'3' makasih rnr-nya

RuCho D'Evil: ._.v

RaDisZa: yang baru sedang diproses._.v thanks udah rnr~

Cassie wiilyam: huhu ini sebenernya kalo flashback itu tulisannya italic;_; tulisan italic-nya gak muncul atau gimana ya? soalnya aku masih baru di web ini._.v oke deh, tapi suaminya yang mana ya'-'?)

IyaSiBum: ayo ayo pada suka krisbaek'-')/ thanks ya udah rnr

chochoberry: abis ff ini krisbaek lagi kok, nggak akan yang angst'3' makasih udah rnr :)

AyouLeonForever: bagi aku juga sebenernya krisbaek itu indah(?)=3= huaaaa makasih udah mau rekomendasiin;;u;; hadiahnya boleh request oneshot deh dari aku._.v(?) makasih juga ya udah rnr hehe

jungsssi: /kasih kanebo/ ._.v aduh makasih ya yang udah rekomendasiin dan mau direkomendasiin ; w ; bagi aku juga krisbaek itu lucu kok, aku malah sukanya pairings yang gak mainstream._.v makasih ya udah rnr

Guest: ohoho ini yang tadi ya._. makasih udah mau ngulang review~ nanti di ff yg selanjutnya aja ya .-.

leeliu: halo'-')/ aku rayn :D iya suka banget ; w ; apa pun asal bukan yg mainstream hehe. pada suka kaibaek ga ya'-'?) soalnya mau bikin'-' makasih ya udah rnr

dinaaa: abelxsehun'-'?) hehehehehe okesip'3')/ thanks udah rnr

Arvita kim: translate._. oh gitu ya;;_;; maaf ya, abis ini sebenernya yang flashback itu italic, mungkin kalo baca di handphone ada yang gak jadi italic hurufnya;_; atau sebenernya emang ngebingungin ya? maaf ya D: semoga di ff yg lain ga akan;_;

anna: filmnya rame banget lho._. okesipsip, yang selanjutnya gakan angst'-'

407bubleblue: itu sebenernya yg flashback italic;_; tapi kayaknya yaaa begitulah._. aku emang masih katrok di web ini.-. aduh maaf kalo pake aku-kau itu suka geli(?)'-' makasih ya udah rnr

byunbella: sequel'-'?) ada hantu kris gitu ya maksudnya?.-. abis bingung. thanks udah rnr~

leenaklammer: waaah makasih ya buat alf yang udah rekomendasiin;u; iya sih bagi aku juga krisbaek bukan crack pairing kok:D salam pramuka juga._.?)

summerbaek: gak akan ada chanbaek sepertinya._.v aduh amin ya allah;w; iya sip nanti bikin lagi krisbaek. peluk cium juga._.

Guest: krisbaek juga ga kalah lucu ko._.v hehe makasih ya udah rnr

nissa: anak muda labil'-' iya juga ya /ngakak/ ai laf yu tu'3'

sari2min: oke deh bold._. nanti gakan italic lagi. kalo italic gak muncul ya atau gimana'-'?) tapi makasih udah rnr

Guest: semoga gak asing lagi sama krisbaek ya'-')/ thanks rnr-nya


End file.
